1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved method and device for securing a cylindrical component in any mechanical assembly in any industry, and more particularly, to a method and device for securing a cylindrical component in a precision web fed media transport system employed in an imagesetter or platesetter in the prepress printing industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many uses for cylindrical components in mechanical assemblies in various industries. For example, cylindrical shafts are used to drive or transfer power throughout machines, cylindrical rollers are used to guide web substrates, and cylindrical bearings are used to facilitate rotation of various machine elements. Quick, secure and easy installation of cylindrical components is desirable to save both time and money.
Often, precision is required in fastening cylindrical components onto mechanical assemblies. One prior art precision system for fastening a cylindrical component 12 onto a mechanical assembly 8 is illustrated in FIG. 1. Cylindrical component 12 is accurately positioned in a slot 19 with respect to first and second surfaces 14 and 16, respectively. A machining slot 18 is sometimes used when machining the surfaces 14 and 16 with a milling machine. Typically a pair of precision slots 19 are used to secure either end of the cylindrical component 12 and to align the cylindrical surface 9 of the cylindrical component 12 with other components (not shown) of the machine assembly 8.
The system 10 for securing the cylindrical component 12 includes a support 22 which is fastened onto the mechanical assembly 8 to secure the cylindrical component 12 between the support 22 and the surfaces 14 and 16. The support 22 includes two clearance holes or slots 2 for accepting two screws 20 which, in turn, are secured into threaded holes 4 in the mechanical assembly 8.